horizonsseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Heretic Queen
The Heretic Queen was the ruler of the Heretics for 495 to 500 AC. the Heretics most ambitious and powerful leader in ages, the Heretic Queen nonetheless saw her species all but exterminated, leading to the Queen being one of the last members of her species. Back to index Biography The being simply known as the "Heretic Queen" was born in exactly 490 AC. Growing up in the female dominated Heretic society, the future Queen was the heiress to the most powerful of the many clans. As A young girl, she was found to have An exceptionally powerful ability with the supernatural as well as A skill for leadership and combat. Eventually succeeding her mother as the clans ruler, the now self proclaimed Queen managed to combine the many different factions of Heretics under her banner, making her an OFFICIAL Queen of the Heretics. Seeing that her species had been mistreated for the past dozens of centuries and were bordering on extinction, the Queen aggressively advanced her cause with the local interstellar powers, while strengthening her own species standing. When the Confederacy refused to recognize the Heretics as A political entity and stop there mistreatment of them, the Queen declared war as A show of force. She began by attacking the border planet Ulic, and although the invasion was A resounding successes it caused millions of civilian casualties. Unconcerned, the Heretic Queen spent the next year continuing her attacks on the larger power, using her species advanced fleet and her own magic to constantly get the better of her opponents. However, the Heretic Queen was eventually made aware of the Crusaders, including there newest member Samantha, A veteran of the Ulic invasion. After the young Crusader brazenly infiltrated the Heretics headquarters, the Heretic Queen decided to also destroy the potential threat she saw in the Confederacy sympathizing Order. As the Heretics continued to achieve victory, the Queen's moves got bolder and bolder: she directed her forces into almost completely destroying the Box, caused Samantha to temporarily slip into amnesia, seek out and destroy the Worst Nightmare's remnants (Or so she thought) as well as the last Zion Shard, confront Fredrickson, Engage all five Crusaders in combat, both at once and separately and even hire mercenaries like G.i.p. In A final move, the Heretic Queen directed her entire military might, as well as 99% of the Heretic species, towards the Confederacy's capital. The battle raged furiously, with the Heretics proving evenly matched with the Crusader back Confederates However, trusting G.i.p proved to be A mistake and the rouge S.k.i.d betrayed her forces and there defense to the Confederacy's reinforcements. A vengeful Confederacy ambushed the Heretics and brutally wiped out there forces in A explosive attempt at genocide. Aside from Clar, A Heretic who had joined Samantha, the only survivor was the Queen herself who, after A short rampage against the Confederacy, was overcame by grief at the loss of her species. Blaming herself for overstretching here forces, the Queen allowed Samantha and the other Crusaders to take her into captivity Imprisoned on A small asteroid belt in deep space, the Queen spent the next few years in lonely solitude. However, even from this vantage point, the Queen sensed the larger going ons of interstellar events, specifically the rise of the Imperial Crusades. Subtly helping the Crusader run Imperial Collective via her powerful telepathy, the Queen was eventually confronted by Samantha. However, the Crusader reviled she was on A quest to improve herself, as she was unsure of her current roll. After instructing her in all that she could, the Heretic bid A goodbye to her one time enemy as Samantha left to continue her personal quest. Eventually, the Queen came to terms with her loss and reviled she could have escaped her prison any time she wanted. After briefly aiding Samantha in the ending of the Imperial Crusades, the Heretic Queen departed for parts unknown. Ultimately, the Heretic Queen is A divisive figure for the Crusaders: Although it can not be denied that she started A major war and was utterly uncaring about civilian casualties, she was solely motivated by A desire to free her species from oppression and did show remorse later in life for her actions. Ultimately, Samantha and the Crusaders regretted there involvement in the war at all and, if she had not tried to kill them, admitted they would have sided with her over the Confederacy. At some point after the end of the Imperial Crusades, The Heretic Queen was placed in suspended animation for some as of yet unknown reason. Thanks to this, the Heretic Queen was regressed to a much younger age, allowing her to continue despite her advanced age. The Heretic Queen, once reawakened, set about attempting to get to the other side of the Universe for currently unknown reasons. Hiring a small military/scouting force, the Heretic Queen discovered an ancient Crusader portal on Janrek, and after a brief encounter with Jade, escaped through it to the other side of the Galaxy. As it turned out however, her motives for doing so were not the least bit malicious. Plagued by nightmares of the Cube, she had come to the Nieth Sector to confront its Herald. She had also been motivated by rumors of a lost Heretic colony, which turned out to be true. Satisfied that her race would survive, albeit as a pre-space flight civilization, the Heretic Queen briefly fought and then allied with Jade, before sacrificing herself in a powerful burst of energy to destroy the Herald for good. Odds & Ends "The Heretic Queen", real name unknown, was A female member of the Heretic species. Green skinned scavengers from A distant home-world (Legends claiming they it is located on the other side of the Universe) the Heretics were A traditionally focused Matriarchal kingdom of nomadic sorcerers/warriors. despite there roots in mysticism, the Heretics also freely used scavenged "modern" technology and maintained one of the deadliest fleets in the known Universe. Aside from there green skin, the Heretics were best known for there short life spans: the oldest Heretic on record was 23. The Heretic Queen was as strong, agile and fast as any other warrior of the day. Although she served her people as A sorceress, the Heretic Queen was also A lethally dangerous warrior. As demonstrated with Clar, magically focused Heretics had A displeasure for most weapons, A opinion the Queen held strongly. Unlike Clar however, the Heretic Queen wielded traditional Heretic weaponry: first A heavy broadsword and later A pair of T'klata, energy weapons similar to PhaseBlades although powered by magic and always producing jet black blades. A skilled warrior, the Queen personally slew the Box Emperor (A ten story behemoth) and held her own against all five Crusaders at once, although it should be noted it was A Fredrick close to dying of old age, A less powerful alternate Kanos, A suicidal resurrected Ixil and Samantha long before she reached her prime. The Queen fought in ritualistic Heretic combat forms, something she later taught to Samantha. To put it simply, the Heretic Queen had A nearly unrivaled power with magic, being declared the greatest single threat to the Crusaders since Lord Ahab's death. Telekineticly, the Queen could wipe out entire armies with A wave of the hand and lift upwards of 250 tons. telepathically, The Heretic Queen could invade and control almost anyone, although she failed to overcome ALT!Kanos's mental defenses. Energy creation/absorption/manipulation was A skill that came naturally to the Queen, and she used it freely on most targets with lethal preciseness. Even when entrapped in An asteroid field thousands of Light years away, the Queen could "sense" what was going on in the wider galaxy and could even manipulate events, to A certain degree. All her powers stemming from pure natural strength with the supernatural, the Heretic Queen took it as A personal insult when it was suggested otherwise: Impressively, she trounced Fredrickson and even destroyed A Zion Shard with her bare hands, permanently killing the Worst Nightmare. However, her greatest strength was with elemental powers: Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, Ice, Lightning, Dark, Light, etc was all under her control: the most common use of these powers was in space combat, where she regularly destroyed capital ships and battle cruisers with ease, which should tell you all you need to know. Finally, the Heretic Queen could affect things on A planetary scale, could mentally protect an entire fleet Light-years away, travel through deep space with no outside protection and, in general, proved to be A top tier sorceress.